Storytime (Newsies fanfic)
by Megabyte22
Summary: During a freak rainstorm, all the newsies decide the learn more about each other. They tell their back stories and learn things about each other they never knew before! How did Crutchie's leg get so busted? Why does Specs have glasses? Who is the real Jack Kelly? Find out in "Storytime!"
1. Storytime

**Katherine's POV**  
Outside, the rain was falling hard. It was a freak October rainstorm, and no one was out on the street. Therefore, the Newsies didn't have to sell any papers that day! Sure, they lost a days pay, but it was worth it. The boys enjoyed a day of sleeping in and eating breakfast at noon. Right now, we were all huddled in the main room, playing various games and enjoying a nice bonding session. Soon, they got bored of the games, and Jack stood up and suggested something.  
"Okay, guys. I have an idea. So, we all live here, and we all know each other. But do we really know each other's backstories?" Everyone started to "ooo" and "ahh" at this question. "So, everyone. Lets go around in a circle, and for those comfortable enough to, let's share our backstories, or something about us that no one knows."  
"Let's do it!" Yelled Crutchie.  
"Yeah!" Specs agreed.  
"Okay, I'm game." Jack said. "Just a few ground rules. Not everyone has to talk if they don't want to. What is said in the circle stays in the circle. And last but not least, please no laughing at a serious story. I know there will be some, and laughing is disrespectful." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Let's start with Crutchie. He looks really eager.  
"Yes!" Crutchie said, and he began to tell his story. 


	2. Crutchies Story

**Crutchie's POV:  
** "So, I bet you are all wondering how my leg became so busted, huh?" I've been around these fella's for so long, but no one besides Jack knows how I busted my leg.  
"Yea, Crutchie! Tell us!" Shouted Race  
"Okay, okay, okay. Here we go..."

_Flashback:_  
It was a dark and stormy night. I was running down the street, trying to get home before it got dark. The orphanage headmistress didn't like me staying out late, and hurts me when I stay out passed when I'm supposed to. But I can't help it! I've got to sell my last paper! I bought them for a high price, so I wanted to get my money's worth. But now, I was running at top speed, trying to get home before it was too late. I was running so fast, didn't see the huge pothole in the street. Before I knew it, I was basically flying through the air, and face planted into the ground. It all happened in a matter of seconds. I didn't even feel the pain in my leg until about a minute later. But when I did feel it, it stung like Hell. I turned around and held my leg, trying to ease the pain. Tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't stop them. And to add to my bad situation, I was still soaking wet from the rain. I cried out in pain, hoping someone would hear me. I cried out for what seemed like hours before help came along. I saw a dark shadow loom over me. But when it got closer, it appeared to me a boy of about my age.  
"You okay, kiddo?" He asked.  
"No." I managed to get out.  
"I'm gonnna get you help okay. Just stay here, and don't move." I nodded in agreement, and the boy left. Minutes later, he came back with two police officers. One of them was holding the boy by his arm, and the other one scooped me up and walked off with me. I didn't understand why the boy was being held by the police. He was a hero, not getting arrested! Or, was he? I passed out a few minutes after being scooped up. The last thing I heard was the officer saying to the boy: "I hope you enjoy your night in The Refuge."

When I woke up, I was in a mysterious room, lying in a bed, and surrounded by kids about my age. I was extremely confused and had no idea where I was. I started crying out for help, and a young woman dressed in white came to me.  
"What's the matter, sweetie?" She asked.  
"Wh..Wh..Where am I?" I said, struggling to talk.  
"The hospital. A few policemen brought you. They said you tripped over a pothole on the street and broke your leg really badly."  
"My leg!" I shouted, ripping the blankets off me and looking at my leg. It was wrapped up in a lot of bandages and had a wooden splint on it. The minute I looked at it, I felt the pain. It hurt, a lot. I can't explain what the pain felt like, but it hurt.  
"You broke it really badly " The woman said. "I'd be surprised if you can walk again after this." My heart sank when she said that. How would I ever sell papers again? My career was over! The nice woman, who I assumed was a nurse, put her hand on me and told me everything was going to be okay. Soon after she left, I saw someone else walking toward me. I wasn't quite sure who it was until they got closer. Then I realized that it was kid who had saved me last night!  
"Hey, kid." He said. "How's it goin'?"  
"Not so good." I replied. "Nurse said I probably won't walk again. That means I can't sell papes no more."  
"That's not true! Crips sell more papes. People feel bad for ya, so ya can you sell more. So many kids on the streets are fakin' nowadays, you hardly ever come across a real crip. You've been blessed by the paper gods!"  
"You got a point there. Say, haven't I seen ya around before? I mean, besides from last night. By the way, thanks for saving my life!"  
"Ya probably seen me. I sell papes too. Jack Kelly's the name. And it was nothing. Like I was gonna let ya sit there in pain and stuff."  
"But, didn't ya get arrested on accounta me?"  
"Eh, the bulls were gonna get me anyway. Too bad they didn't get me for long! Apparently spitting on a cop is illegal. They just kept me a night. No big deal."  
"You've got guts, Jack!"  
"Thanks kid." He began to leave, but he turned around to tell me one last thing. "Oh, and by the way. If you ever need a place to stay, the Newsboys Lodging house is always open. It's a great place."  
"No thanks, I've got a place."  
"Yea, a place that whips you if you stay out a minute later then you're supposed to." With that, he left. He did make a great point. Newsboy Lodging house, huh? It did sound pretty good...  
_End flashback  
_ "So all you did was trip over a pothole?" Asked Romeo.  
"Yup! One pothole affected my whole life. But it was really because of that stupid orphanage. I decided to run away the minute I got outta the hospital. Best choice I've ever made!"  
"You're welcome." Jack said sarcastically. I hit him with a pillow from the couch, and he hit me back. We started a little pillow war until Specs interrupted.  
"It's my turn!" He shouted. We all calmed down and listened to his story.

**More stories coming soon! Follow/Review/Favorite or whatever you want. :D**


End file.
